Original authentic cartridges can be defined as being manufactured and sold through channels that are authorized by original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) of the cartridge and corresponding printers. Buyers may associate these cartridges and their contents with a certain level of quality. These authentic cartridges may also fall under certain product warranties provided by the OEMs.
In certain instances, cartridges are refilled, reused or tampered with by unauthorized third parties, for example after the original contents are substantially exhausted. It may be undesirable to associate such modified cartridges with a quality or warranty offered by the OEM.